


弥赛亚同人－柚御：The day，we graduate-时生总是来晚一步

by KnightNO4time



Category: Messiah Project - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25892422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Relationships: Miike Mayo/Yugi Kotarou





	弥赛亚同人－柚御：The day，we graduate-时生总是来晚一步

弥赛亚同人－柚御：The day，we graduate-时生总是来晚一步

#  [时生总是来晚一步](http://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/)

weibo：被苍叶声音击沉的时生  
凹三：KnightNO4time

  1. [](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_12e6f1bb)

[ 34](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_12e6f1bb)

### [弥赛亚同人－柚御：The day，we graduate](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_12e6f1bb)

［灵感来自采访里中之人的讨论。私设很多，因为万夜以后应该会有新的弥赛亚，但不知道是谁，会什么形式走到最后，所以这里都是幻想］

御池万夜毕业了。

同他的弥赛亚。

那是小太郎不在教堂里的后一年快满时，将近两年。

万夜有了新的弥赛亚。不管是经历了什么，怎样艰难的从拒绝到接受，最终都从过去的历史中伴随理解走出来。

他们不再彼此试探，而是信任对方，最后并肩抵达这一刻。

两个人一起讨论了毕业制服的设计，各自写了想法递交。然后一起把做好的衣服拿到手，此时此事一起穿在身上站在彼此身旁。

黑色的丝绸缝合在万夜的制服后，像是收起的翅膀，却永远不轻易展开。

当他再次同自己的弥赛亚临行前拥抱时，走出的脚步浪起微风，制服的衣摆同后方的丝绸一并向后带出。不多的煽动，很浅的勾勒出后背的弧度，像是从天而落的鸟，稳稳当当的塔在土地上。

此时他内心涌起千万情绪，可也融成一体。心脏强而有力的在胸膛跳动，血液于身体下湍流。这让万夜如同听到了掌声，来自那个人的祝福。

…

“御池呢？”

本该收拾完所有东西一起离开的毕业生，雏森和小暮却只看到万夜的弥赛亚独自先出了大门。

被问到的人没多说话，而是回头用下巴指了指原本出来的地方，倒是一点也不担心的挂着理解的微笑。

随后他们很快又看到百籁出来，刚才似乎还同一嶋一起对毕业的两人说了什么。

瞧见雏森和小暮，百籁也猜到他们要问什么。而他只是竖起手指做了一个安静的动作，随后转身冲他们挥了下手，招呼两人跟上前。

万夜还在教堂里，而他的弥赛亚知道他要做什么。所以给了他时间，给了他机会。

他还有一件事没做。

…

三人在通往后方树林的门口遇到了恰好出来的万夜，这个同期里个子最小的樱，像是展开花苞后有着惊人的绽放力似的，变得高大可靠许多。

脆弱枯萎的花苞，在死亡之际淋上那个人浇下的全新雨水，被温暖的阳光包裹照耀，延续到了绽放的季节。

只是他挺拔的样子，无法不排除他身上的着装。

那是另一件毕业服，独特的设计，可不是万夜自己的那一套。干净利落，简洁方便。把身体的线条呈现清晰，也不会有过多的装饰形成累赘。

这不是万夜选的风格，可他们都看出来是谁的风格。

“那个是…”百濑舔了下嘴唇，可还是问出口。

万夜眉间没有多露苦涩，反而舒展开咧着嘴乐起来，“这是小太郎的毕业服。不过他也就提过一句话，到底还是我设计的。”

随后男孩把手轻轻贴在腹前，衣服下还残留着手术后没能彻底消除的疤痕，“今天他也和我一起毕业。”

…

一年前，稻荷汤的女浴依旧挂着维修的牌子，宽大的浴室就四个人。

被拉过来帮忙打扫的百籁也没继续拖动拖把，而是杵在原地搭起手，歪着头思考后辈们说的话，“不像加贺美那样有很多拉链，也不像有贺那样有着过长的衣摆？”

“是的！”泡在汤里的小太郎干净利落的点头，那双眼睛依旧蓬荜生辉。他满意的双手拳掌相击，如同下定了决心般。“因为那样的话行动起来很方便，进攻也很方便。”

“话是这样说…”黑子想了想笑起来，但也挺有趣。毕竟他们平时衣服也挺长的，大家都习惯了。

那日他们送走了出院后毕业的加贺美。虽然加贺美同有贺不是一起走，不过后辈几个人都来道别过。

他们一起经历过任务的险阻，一起看到过前辈们的能力，也一起见证过前辈们身为弥赛亚的羁绊。而这时候，依旧新绽放的“樱”们往往都会产生憧憬。

自己同弥赛亚毕业的那日何时回来。

站在对方身边的情绪会是如何。

成为他们标志的毕业服会以怎么样的姿态穿在身上。

小太郎便是会那样期待着的人。

当年的三期生一起去了澡堂，雏森没有跟来。万夜依旧不下水，小暮依旧被小太郎兴奋间无意泼了一脸水。

“难道看完有贺前辈他们毕业，就没有什么想法吗？”小太郎更像是一个积极向上的三好学生，心怀大志的憧憬毕业的那天，此时面带笑容继续对着话题侃侃而谈。

那时候他们才刚组成弥赛亚，却彼此并不交心。虽然谈着毕业制服的话题，可小太郎没问万夜怎么想，万夜也调侃说他们距离那时候还远，扫了对方的兴。

可他们谁都知道，那时候话里的毕业，是要和对方一起走的。那时候话里的弥赛亚，是对方。

不管是不是不欢而散的话题，他们都有过憧憬。即使那在试探下成为了被丢弃的话题，不经意的谈论，到底还是刻在了万夜的脑中。

毕业的话题没再说第二次，制服的话题更是被跑去脑后。

当年的他们没有真正开心的谈论过这个问题，也没时间，也没来得及。

…

如今仰首望去蓝空，樱花枝头今年一口气都开了。

多少没走到这一日的“樱”留在今日，为每对弥赛亚送行。

又有多少没能留在这里的“樱”，连根也未能扎下。不过永远被思念和爱这他们的那个人，装在心里带走。

“小太郎还活着，所以他也必须来参加毕业，”万夜像是讲了一个很长的故事最后做了结尾，隐藏的叹息更像是松了口气。

因为有小太郎一起，他活到了现在。因为有小太郎的陪伴，他遇到了新的弥赛亚，走到了这一刻。

他的太阳永远在燃烧，持久不灭。

“他穿不上，我就帮他穿了，”万夜这样说，理了下制服领子。

按照他的身材设计的衣服大小刚好，可到底同当年的小太郎相比体型的话，还是纤细瘦小许多。

然而小小的神拼命挺直身子，有力的站在那里，如同当年不服输还神采奕奕的小太郎。

他的身体也是小太郎的身体。他们的身体一起穿上制服，一起站在这里。

“恭喜一起毕业，小太郎。”

万夜祝福着他的太阳。

这回不在身侧。

可又一直在身旁。

神与太阳，在樱树林间绽放。

[メサイア](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E3%83%A1%E3%82%B5%E3%82%A4%E3%82%A2)[弥赛亚](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%BC%A5%E8%B5%9B%E4%BA%9A)[Messiah Project](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/Messiah%C2%A0Project)[御池万夜](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%BE%A1%E6%B1%A0%E4%B8%87%E5%A4%9C)[柚木小太郎](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E6%9F%9A%E6%9C%A8%E5%B0%8F%E5%A4%AA%E9%83%8E)[柚御](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E6%9F%9A%E5%BE%A1)

评论(13)

热度(34)

    1. [](http://junxiaogu.lofter.com/) [江虞子这个号只更文吧](http://junxiaogu.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    2. [](http://junxiaogu.lofter.com/) [江虞子这个号只更文吧](http://junxiaogu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    3. [](http://erhadajumao.lofter.com/) [二哈大橘猫](http://erhadajumao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    4. [](http://yonghu9866734512.lofter.com/) [OAO](http://yonghu9866734512.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    5. [](http://meiyoussrwodagaishigefeirenle.lofter.com/) [咸鱼眼中闪过一丝诡异的光](http://meiyoussrwodagaishigefeirenle.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    6. [](http://yinzhuqiudong.lofter.com/) [鱼刺刺刺刺刺刺](http://yinzhuqiudong.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    7. [](http://bohetang673.lofter.com/) [薄荷糖](http://bohetang673.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    8. [](http://qianxuezhi.lofter.com/) [浅血志](http://qianxuezhi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    9. [](http://sakurajinesi688.lofter.com/) [とこはる](http://sakurajinesi688.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    10. [](http://fang3355.lofter.com/) [方](http://fang3355.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    11. [](http://xin63854.lofter.com/) [心](http://xin63854.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    12. [](http://yunkuo.lofter.com/) [苍梧](http://yunkuo.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    13. [](http://dunza.lofter.com/) [吨砸](http://dunza.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    14. [](http://dazaisangdebengdai578.lofter.com/) [羨漣](http://dazaisangdebengdai578.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    15. [](http://bianmiaomiao002.lofter.com/) [酱酱妈_MessiahForever](http://bianmiaomiao002.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    16. [](http://qumingkunnanhu147.lofter.com/) [水幕君](http://qumingkunnanhu147.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    17. [](http://ryca0310.lofter.com/) [枯レナイ華ノ咲ク籠](http://ryca0310.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    18. [](http://raku0618.lofter.com/) [酒酿橘子🍊](http://raku0618.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    19. [](http://raku0618.lofter.com/) [酒酿橘子🍊](http://raku0618.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    20. [](http://aoiselina.lofter.com/) [aoiselina](http://aoiselina.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    21. [](http://aoiselina.lofter.com/) [aoiselina](http://aoiselina.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    22. [](http://youshengzhinianainiwuxian.lofter.com/) [有声之年_爱你无限](http://youshengzhinianainiwuxian.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    23. [](http://youshengzhinianainiwuxian.lofter.com/) [有声之年_爱你无限](http://youshengzhinianainiwuxian.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    24. [](http://1216274569.lofter.com/) [凌风飞雪](http://1216274569.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    25. [](http://jumpandhika.lofter.com/) [想吃薯片呀QAQ](http://jumpandhika.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    26. [](http://hohoe.lofter.com/) [K君](http://hohoe.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    27. [](http://xiaoyuanzi655.lofter.com/) [小圆子](http://xiaoyuanzi655.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    28. [](http://ttsusan16.lofter.com/) [舒儀](http://ttsusan16.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    29. [](http://taohuafh.lofter.com/) [油纸伞_Messiah Forever](http://taohuafh.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    30. [](http://taohuafh.lofter.com/) [油纸伞_Messiah Forever](http://taohuafh.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    31. [](http://maogutouzhuimengren.lofter.com/) [猫骨头](http://maogutouzhuimengren.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    32. [](http://maogutouzhuimengren.lofter.com/) [猫骨头](http://maogutouzhuimengren.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    33. [](http://azhuanfeihuayiluokuang.lofter.com/) [阿转废话一箩筐](http://azhuanfeihuayiluokuang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    34. [](http://azhuanfeihuayiluokuang.lofter.com/) [阿转废话一箩筐](http://azhuanfeihuayiluokuang.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 




[→](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_12e36329)  
[←](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_ee6b7277)

  
© [时生总是来晚一步](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](http://www.lofter.com)  


  
  


  
[](https://www.lofter.com/message/rootsoftheking)  


  
[](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/view)  



End file.
